


Cops and Robbers

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [70]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: Request from @Jauregui_Cabello_xo on Wattpad: I have an idea for a one shot, I saw it on Instagram and thought you’d be perfect at writing it: The Chief of Police is married to a Mob Boss and they have to keep “just failing” to catch each other. When one of them hits the other in a shootout it’s followed by “Oh I’m never going to hear the end of this...”/ “So how was your day at work?”/ “YOU FUCKING SHOT ME! THAT WAS MY DAY AT WORK!”
Relationships: Camila Cabello/Lauren Jauregui
Series: Camren One-shots [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/768615
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Cops and Robbers

**Author's Note:**

> This was legit so fun to write. I looooveed it.

Camila honestly couldn’t believe her luck.

She was promoted just after her wedding.

Her wedding where she married Lauren Jauregui; known crime boss in Miami.

Except no one knows.

Everyone knows she got married, the ring on her finger proves that. But her reputation for being private usually precedes her.

Ever since she joined the force she had one day hoped to become Chief of Police. And now that it’d happened, there was one minor issue.

Somewhere between being a beat cop and Sergeant she fell in love with Lauren Jauregui. She’d been the lead detective on the elusive criminal mastermind for years. Had been following her as her gang grew stronger and bigger.

Yet Jauregui was always ahead of her. Just a little.

And so she was never caught.

Well that’s a lie. She was caught, and sent to prison for quite a few years but not for being a mob boss.

She got busted on a technicality.

One that Camila had lorded over her forever since she’d slapped the cuffs on her.

She guess she shouldn’t have visited the boss everyday when she was in prison. In Camila’s defence, she was after information on the gangs workings. 

Camila did not expect Lauren to be… well… human.

Lauren had also been adamant that she’d never killed anything more than a spider. But as Camila pointed out, just because she didn’t pull the trigger didn’t mean she wasn’t responsible.

Yet when Lauren had been released, things had changed.

Everytime Camila went to interview Lauren, they would flirt. More so than when there was an orange jumpsuit involved. It was like they couldn’t help themselves.

And then one night Lauren had kissed her.

\----

The rest resulted in what might be considered mild corruption.

Mild in the fact Camila would arrest every damn member of the mob… just not Lauren.

Lauren had complained at every arrest.

“But Dinah’s like... such a good friend.” Lauren whispered against the column of Camila’s neck.

“Babe she was caught with like… a bag of rifles. I can’t exactly ignore that.” Camila argued, her fingers digging into Lauren’s back.

“You could…” Lauren grumbled.

“And you could shut up.”

\----

Camila was pulled from her musings when Ally burst through her office door.

“Diaz got a line on Jauregui, got a meeting down at the docks.” Camila groaned, Lauren had mentioned she had some work but Camila had hoped it wouldn’t pop up on her radar.

“Get a team ready then,” Camila sighed, she looked down at her fresh white shirt, “I just cleaned this.” She grabbed her badge from her desk drawer and followed Ally out. 

When they pulled up to the supposed sale location, the team began to move into position. Camila grumbled to herself as she pulled on her vest, the large white NYPD glaring on her chest. She clipped her badge to her belt and drew her pistol.

“Brooke with me, the rest of you fan out, I want everyone here arrested.” Camila ordered quietly. Ally nodded and followed Camila until they were crouched behind a large metal container.

“When’s the meet?” Ally whispered. Camila checked her watch.

“Any second now.” She’d barely finished when four black SUV’s rolled up. There was already a large silver van parked near the edge of the docks, the door slid open and out jumped six guys; all armed and one clear leader.

Camila couldn’t help but shake her head when Lauren stepped out of her SUV. She rolled her eyes as Lauren looked around, adjusting her shirt sleeves before turning to the guy.

“We’re getting audio now.” Ally whispered. Camila kept her eyes on Lauren, spotting Dinah and Normani flanking her.

“God this better not go to hell.” Camila mumbled.

“Don’t want to give her any ammo to hold over you?” Ally snickered. Camila flipped her off before a crackle came over her radio.

“We’re in position Chief. Whenever you say so.”

“Wait until we’ve seen the trade.” Camila replied, eyes narrowing as Lauren placed down five duffel bags.

“You really gonna arrest her?” Ally whispered.

Ally, Dinah and Normani were the only three who knew the truth, the only ones who had joined Camila and Lauren at their very low-key wedding.

Camila didn’t answer her, too busy watching. Her finger tapped the trigger guard of her pistol as she waited.

Lauren let the other guys take the bags and she grabbed the briefcase the leader handed her.

“Move in.” Camila whispered to her radio.

“NYPD, nobody move!”

\----

Lauren had spotted Camila the second she exited the car. Her eyes glancing around reflexively until she saw eyes glaring back at her. She smirked, rolling up her sleeves before turning to the van.

“Chrissy! How’s my brother doin’?” Lauren called out with a laugh. Chris folded his arms and rolled his eyes.

“Shut up, this is just business Laur.” 

“Aw lighten up.” Lauren said, snapping her fingers before tucking her pockets into her suit pant pockets.

“This shit is serious Laur. Do you know what we had to do to get this shit?”

“Nope and I ain’t askin’.” Lauren replied with a grin. Five duffel bags appeared at her feet and Chris smiled.

“All there?”

“Really? You’re doubting me?” Lauren asked, smile turning cold at the edges. Chris shifted on his feet and reached back into the van. A black briefcase now in his hand.

“Trust me?”

“Obviously, I don’t ask many people to get me diamonds.” Lauren scoffed.

“Your wife’s here.” Dinah said, leaning over to whisper in Lauren’s ear.

“I know.” Lauren replied, smile not wavering.

“If she arrests me again…” Normani groaned. Lauren waved her off before kicking one of the bags forward.

“I don’t got all day Chris.” Lauren said. His men grabbed the bags and she leaned over, taking the briefcase. “Better get out quick if you catch my drift.” She whispered with a wink.

“Christ Laur, really?”

“NYPD, nobody move!”

\----

Then it all went to hell.

Camila should’ve known it was going to go badly when Lauren hadn’t straight up told her what she was up to today.

Camila ducked down as the first bullet came straight at her.

“Fuck sake.”

And so a shootout began. The silver van careened out of the area with minor bullet holes and a busted tire. Camila rattled off orders to stop that van before she was back taking shots at the black SUV’s.

She watched as a few of Lauren’s men went down, clutching at various body parts as they whimpered.

Camila was firing very purposefully far of her supposed marks.

Right up until Lauren dodged one of her other officer’s shots and jumped right where she had just aimed.

Her eyes grew wide as Lauren slammed back against the SUV’s passenger door, grasping at her shoulder as Dinah and Normani doubled their attack. They all scrambled into their cars and started fleeing the scene.

Followed swiftly by half the cops at the scene.

Camila just stood there, gun half raised, eyes following the retreating cars.

“Mila.” Ally whispered, shaking Camila’s shoulder slightly. She hung her head and holstered her pistol as the ambulances arrived and people were handcuffed.

“She’s never gonna let me live this down.” 

\----

Camila wandered into her apartment, throwing her keys on the kitchen table along with her badge.

A floorboard creaked and she looked up, Lauren was stood in their living room in a sports bra and sweatpants. There was a large white bandage wrapped around her shoulder, her arm in a sling.

Camila winced and turned to the fridge, ignoring Lauren’s icy glare.

“Hey baby, how was your day at work?”

“You fucking shot me! That was my day!” Lauren snapped. Camila turned back around with two beers in her hand.

“I wasn’t aiming at you.” Camila protested.

“And yet I’m the one with an extra hole!”

“You moved.” Camila closed her eyes as Lauren growled.

“So it’s my fault?!”

“No baby, no, that came out wrong.” Camila said, moving into the living room and placing the beers on the coffee table.

“Keep talking, please, it’s going so well for you.” Lauren deadpanned.

“I was aiming at the window and I think Peralta was aiming for you too and then suddenly you were in my sights and-”

“And you thought what a great time to pull the trigger.” Lauren interrupted with a scowl.

“No! No. I was already pulling the trigger when you moved.” Camila said calmly, her hands moving to Lauren’s shoulder before thinking better and resting them on her hips.

“Uh huh, likely story.” Lauren grumbled.

“I promise you it was an accident.” Camila assured her softly. Lauren pursed her lips and tapped her foot.

“They were for you, you know.” She said tightly. Camila tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. “The diamonds. They were for you.”

“What have I said about giving me stolen gifts?” Camila sighed, resting her forehead against Lauren’s.

“To not. But I’m like eighty percent sure they weren’t actually stolen.” Lauren said. Camila sighed and closed her eyes.

“What?”

“Well Chris is good at making deals. So I think he got them legit just, he may owe someone a favour or two,” Lauren explained, “the money was to say thanks.”

“So legit diamonds paid for with stolen money?”

“Hey, we didn’t steal it. More like made from selling other illegal things.” Lauren shrugged before wincing.

“I am sorry.” Camila whispered. Lauren smirked, pressing a soft kiss to the tip of Camila’s nose.

“Why don’t you show me how sorry you are?”

\----

The following morning as Lauren was taking her pain meds and watching Camila make her coffee, she laughed.

“What?” Camila asked with a smile.

“This so beats your technicality arrest.”

“Fuck you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it :)
> 
> Kudos / comments encouraged below and on my Tumblr (@alexdoeswriting) + Wattpad (@Firebird_18)


End file.
